


Dead Flowers

by pirotess



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: I won't forget to put roses on your grave.





	Dead Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).



> I've wanted to draw this for 20 years, but that didn't hit me until I read your request. :U
> 
> Hope you enjoy the treat!


End file.
